


Good At What They Did

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO!Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Secretary!Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes back to the office after hours for work. Well, that and other reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good At What They Did

Castiel was good at what he did. Nobody could doubt that. His sister Anna was the genius who wanted to make the word, in her own words, a better, less contaminated place, and she had got awards and recognition for her inventions and researches. But it was Castiel who had managed to convince people to give them money so she could do her research, who had found ways to market her inventions, and who had amassed a small fortune for the two so they could found a company to keep making money for Anna’s inventions. Anna’s thing was the environment and saving the bees; Castiel’s was convincing people that saving the bees was rentable.

That was why he got to have expensive dinners in fancy restaurants with CEOs from other companies just to decide a successful business merger on Friday and have it sealed by Monday morning. It was also the reason he had to go back to the office after said dinners to review the details of the contract. Well, perhaps not the _only_ reason.

“Good night, Miss Masters,” he greeted his secretary professionally as he walked past her desk.

Meg looked up from her computer (where she was probably playing Solitaire) with a half smirk. She had tied up her dark hair in a messy bun behind her head, and that day, she had chosen to wear a black blouse and a white jersey skirt. All very proper. Castiel couldn’t help but to wonder what she was wearing underneath.

“Mr. Milton.”

“Bring the contract so we can review them once more before you leave for the weekend,” he instructed her. “Oh, and make some coffee, please.”

“Right away, _sir_.”

As usual, she imprinted the last word with clear sarcasm, but Castiel was used to it. He stepped into his office and loosened his tie a little bit. He didn’t bothered hitting the light switch. He knew perfectly well the contract was ready to send, and besides, there was enough light for what he was going to do with the glimmer of the city beyond his picture window. And as usual, Castiel was so taken by the wonderful view that he didn’t realize Meg had entered the office until there was a rumor of papers and the clatter of a plate left over his desk. He still didn’t move. He always left it to Meg how they were going to start.

Sure enough, her heels clicked on the floor behind him. One of her hands slithered underneath his arm to touch his chest while the other went to rest around his hip.

“Did anyone tell you how sexy you look in that three piece suit, Mr. Milton?” Meg whispered in his ear. She squeezed her body against him and lowered her hand even further.

“I think the topic might have come up when you were helping me choose it this morning,” Castiel commented. “Miss Masters, that’s highly inappropriate,” he joked when Meg unzipped his pants.

“Is it?” she asked. Her agile fingers found their way to his semi-hard cock and rubbed it over his boxers, ever so gently.

“Yes,” Castiel sighed. “It’s workplace sexual harassment.”

“Really?” Meg chuckled in his ear. “Well, you’re the boss. You should do something to stop it.”

Castiel caught her wrist and pulled her hand away. When he turned around, he got the answer to his question: Meg had unbuttoned her blouse low enough so he could see her red lace bra compressing her small breasts. She had also let her hair fall in waves over her shoulders. Her half smirk had become a full blown grin, almost defiant.

Castiel grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up to sit her in his desk. He knew she didn’t mind that. She actually seemed all the more turned on when he manhandled her like that.

“You’re going to get into a lot of trouble,” he groaned, as he pushed her legs open so he could stand between them.

Meg laughed and pulled him by the tie for a hungry kiss.

Castiel didn’t need to be told what a stereotype he was, the workaholic CEO who had basically no social life and therefore slept with his secretary because she was the closest woman that could satisfy his needs.

Clearly, those people had never met Meg. From the moment she had walked into his office, she had announced she would in no way do menial labor for him: she was not going to pick his clothes from the laundry, she was not going to take his dog out and like hell she was going to memorize every contact information in his phonebook, because she knew he had a cellphone for that.

Castiel had blinked at her, equal parts astonished and amused by her boldness.

“I don’t know what kind of boss you had before, but of course I don’t expect you to do any of the things you listed.”

Meg had crooked an eyebrow, like she didn’t believe him or knew there was some sort of catch.

“But I do work long hours,” he warned her. “I will pay you extra the days you have to stay for longer, of course. And it’d be great if you to fetch me my lunch from time to time. You can eat whatever I’m eating, if you so wish it.”

“Deal,” she’d said.

She had never once treated him like he was her boss. She either answered him sarcastically every time he requested something or rolled her eyes and she always had a remark about the appearance or the behavior of the people he had work meetings with.

“Miss Masters, that’s really inappropriate,” Castiel had said, after she qualified Mr. Fergus Crowley as a “smarmy dick who’s clearly overcompensating.” But he couldn’t hold in the laughter, because she had described the guy perfectly.

Meg had watched trying to suffocate his chuckles in his hand, and she had smiled. Not the polite, slightly forced smile she used to greet Castiel or anybody who walked into his office. A sincere, happy smile. For having made him laugh.

“Well, you’re the boss,” she’d replied, with a shrug. “You should do something to stop me.”

Castiel hadn’t stopped her. He hadn’t stopped her when she doubled down in her scorn towards every single one of his business partners, he hadn’t stopped her when she had started hitting on him and calling him “Cas”, and he definitely hadn’t stopped her that night he had been exhausted after so many meetings and she had put a hand on his leg.

“You really ought to relax, Mr. Milton,” she had told him. “All this work can’t be good for you.”

Castiel really couldn’t tell if it was one of her usual flirts or if she was genuinely concerned about him. But that night, he didn’t even have the energy to pretend he wasn’t attracted to her. So he had sat up, looked at her in the eye and asked if she could help him relax.

And well… there they were, three months later, and he was definitely more relaxed. He’d anguished a little about Meg working for him while also being his (Girlfriend? Friend with benefits? Lover?) _something_ , but Meg was clearly nowhere near as conflicted.

“We’ll just make it up as we go,” she’d told him. “And if you want us to stop, we just stop.”

Castiel didn’t think he would ever want to stop. But he wasn’t going to tell her that just yet.

Honestly, it was really hard to speak when he was kneeling in front of her, his head up her skirt and her fingers sinking in his hair, pushing his mouth closer to her pussy.

“Did you have dessert?” she asked, mockingly. “Or were you saving space for this?”

Instead of answering, Castiel pulled her panties down (red lace, just like her bra), and left a kiss on the inside of her thigh before getting to work. Meg arched up her back and moaned when his mouth found her clit. Her nails in his scalp urged him to hurry up, but Castiel had absolutely no intentions of doing that. He started with a few kitten licks around it, reveling in her musky smell, delighting in how her skin under his fingertips was suddenly burning up.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” she complained. “You’re a fucking… oh!”

Meg’s moans were Castiel’s favorite symphony, and he just loved to conduct. He loved to find the right spot to touch, the right way to kiss her to get her witty tongue to become a melody of gasps and sighs.

He moved down to slip his tongue inside of her, moving his head slightly so she could feel every inch of what he was doing. Meg cursed him, but instead of pulling him away, she put both hands on the back of his head and pulled him so he could reach even deeper. Castiel bit the tender flesh in front of him ever so gently, and Meg’s body shook as she cried out loud. She laid down on the desk, limp and heaving while Castiel stood up to kiss her, just so she could also feel how good she tasted. The he stepped back just a little, to watch her face flushed, her lips swollen from where she bit them and the drops of sweat that were starting to form on the sides of her forehead.

“You look so pretty all fucked,” he commented.

“And you haven’t even fucked me yet,” she pointed out, sitting up and immediately recovering the smug expression on her face.

That was a problem Castiel wasted no time in solving.

He pondered about how unprofessional it was to keep condoms in the second drawer of his desk, but that quickly became the last thing on his mind. Meg had climbed down the desk and lifted up her skirt as she bended over just so slightly to present him her ass and her pussy, still wet and red from her last orgasm.

“And then I’m the tease,” he complained.

“Like I was going to leave all the fun to you,” she giggled, leaning even further. “Do you need help with that?”

Castiel actually managed to roll the condom down his erection without taking his eyes off Meg. Every now and then, she swayed her hips, almost as if she wanted him to see what he was missing for being slow from every possible angle. If Castiel knew her (and he did), he would say that was exactly what she was doing.

“Careful now, Miss Masters,” he commented as he stepped forwards to stand behind her. “It’s a real hazard to work with you.”

“And why is that, Mr. Milton?” she asked, trying to move to grind against him. Castiel put his hands on the side of her hips and held her in place.

“Because you’re such a delightful distraction.”

He was so hard and Meg was so warm and soft he feared he might come in the first couple of thrusts. Meg stood up to help him find a steady rhythm, and Castiel took the chance to move his hands up to her breasts. He unclasped her bra and drew circles with his thumbs over nipples as Meg moaned and threw her head to the side so they could kiss over her shoulder. Castiel got lost in the sensation, he got lost in her scent and her warm body moving against his and her soft hair tangled in his fingers.

There was a reason he kept coming back to Meg, even though it was severely unprofessional and risky for him to do so. She drove him mad. She drove him mad with her cheekiness and her shamelessness. In a short time, she had learned how to push every single one of his buttons; she had learned exactly what he liked and when to be playful, and when to be sexy, and when to be tender to entice him. He didn’t think he’d ever felt like that with other women. He didn’t think he ever could again.

Meg breathed out his name (“Castiel…”) and he simply couldn’t hold it anymore. He pressed her tight against himself, burying his teeth on the crook of her neck as the waves of his orgasm shook through him. Apparently, that was exactly what Meg needed, because she cried out again, with her legs trembling and her hand holding Castiel’s tight.

“Oh, God,” she muttered with a chuckle of pure happiness. “Oh, dammit, you’re so good…”

Castiel closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath again. They were very good at what they did together.

 

* * *

 

“Well, I’m going to need a fuckton of make-up to cover that,” Meg commented later, using a purse mirror to look at the hickey Castiel had left her. “Thanks.”

She didn’t look particularly mad about it, though. She was sitting on the couch at the other end of the office, slowly putting herself together again: closing her blouse, trying to iron out the creases on her shirt with the back of her hand, tying her hair up. She hadn’t put on her shoes yet, so Castiel had time to tell her a couple of things that had been going on his mind.

But it wasn’t easy to find the words to start. For the amount of time they spent together, and how… intimately they knew each other, it was amazing how little they had talked about themselves, so he was unsure how she would react to what he was about to say.

“Cas?” she asked, putting her mirror down and looking at him with a crooked eyebrow. “Is everything okay?”

Castiel cleared his throat.

“Umh, yes,” he said. “But could you stay? I need to talk to you.”

“Uh… sure,” Meg replied, her usual smirk reappearing on her lips. “We’re not actually going to re-read the contract, are we?”

“No, it’s not that,” he said. Perhaps the conversation would be easier if he saw eye to eye with her, so he moved to sit by her side on the couch. “I have spoken with Human Resources.”

“O… kay?” Meg frowned, clearly confused.

“There is at the time a prohibition for members of the company to date each other,” he explained. “It was placed there by our lawyers to avoid sexual harassment lawsuits, but it is a stupid rule and I plan to have the board members review it and get rid of it altogether.”

Meg blinked, almost as she wasn’t certain why Castiel was telling her all that.

“The people at HR have told me it’s possible to implement a policy to deal with cases such as ours. I told them about it in a hypothetical way, of course,” he continued. “In any case, once the rule is reviewed, we would have to disclose the status of our relationship to them in order to…”

“Wait, stop, hold on,” Meg shook her head. “What exactly are you trying to tell me here?”

That was a tough question, because Castiel wasn’t even sure what _he_ was trying to say.

“These… past few months have been great for me,” he told her. That seemed like a good starting point. “And I would like it to continue that way. In the long term. With us… doing other things together. Besides… what we already do.”

“Oh.”

That was not the answer Castiel was expecting, so he inched away from Meg, bracing himself. She was going to tell him thanks, but no thanks, the sex was great, but she really didn’t think she would want anything else aside from that…

“I… didn’t think you’d want to date me for real,” she said in the end.

Castiel tilted his head. Now he was the one who was confused.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, you’re smart, successful, determined,” she numbered. “And on top of that, you’re hotter than hell. Seriously, that three-piece suit…” she interrupted herself and shook her head. “I just thought… you could have any woman you want, you don’t have to settle for your secretary.”

“Meg, I’m not settling for my secretary,” he said. Did she really think…? “I’m choosing you.”

Meg still didn’t seem to know how to react. She was staring at wide-eyed, her lips parting and closing slowly, like the words had got stuck in her tongue and she couldn’t quite close them up.

“I think it’s the first time I see you speechless,” Castiel tried to joke. Meg didn’t laugh, so Castiel took a deep breath. “Meg, if you don’t want this…”

“No, I do!” she said, startling Castiel by how loud it came. “I mean, I do,” Meg repeated, a little softer. “I do want to date you. For real.”

The words took a second or two to fully sink in, by when they did, Castiel could almost hear his pulse speeding up and his face hurting from the beam of pure happiness. Meg smiled back at him, so wide she actually exploded in laughter, and without a warning, she flung herself over his lap to kiss him. Castiel held her against him, feeling how her desire for her returned in full force like they hadn’t finished just ten minutes ago. Dammit, he just couldn’t get enough of her.

Apparently Meg was thinking the same thing, because she backed down a little with an eloquent look.

“So, do you want to…?”

“Excellent idea,” Castiel muttered. “We still have a contract that needs revising…”

Meg punched him on the shoulder.

“I was going to say come to my place and stay the night,” she groaned at him. “You insufferable workaholic.”

Castiel couldn’t even get offended. She was only stating the truth.

“I’d love to,” he muttered against her lips.


End file.
